Firmas
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Bartolomeo le hace una pregunta a Zoro que provoca que el peliverde tiemble de miedo ¿Que le habrá preguntado para que el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro, temido por todos los mares, tiemble como un flan? Pues pasen y lean. Zoro x Robin.


_**Bueno chicos os traigo un pequeño fic que tenía ganas de escribirlo y bueno como me aburría en economía he empezado a escribirlo y este es el resultado de mí trastornada imaginación después de una clase de economía y geografía a la vez. Intentare subir los siguientes fic míos ya que por fin termine uno (la boda de Robin) pues creo que me pondré hacer one-fic. Así que espero que disfrutéis de este. Mandarme Review. Gracias por todo. Nos leemos abajo. Bss y abrazos.**_

 _ **Firmas;**_

Todos se estaban despidiendo de los nuevos nakamas que habían hecho en Dressrosa. Se encontraban en el pequeño puerto donde estaba el pequeño barco a punto de desembarcar. Todos estaban ilusionados por que iban a volverse a encontrar con los demás tras saber que habían llegado enteros con la tripulación de Trafagar D. Law, después de escapar de las garras de Big Mom.

Luffy cargaba en el barco de comida para que una persona normal pudiera sobrevivir un mes, pero contando el estómago sin fondo del chico de goma duraría aproximadamente unas horas. Usopp se despedía de sus admiradores aprovechando su fama y contándole una de sus imaginarias aventuras. Law estaba en la cubierta del barco mirando un punto fijo, parecía que la cosa más asombrosa del mundo estaba en ese punto pero no sabían exactamente donde estaban fijados sus ojos grises. Franky revisaba el barco por si las moscas. Robin hablaba con los Enanos, Koala, Sabo y la Familia Real de Dressrosa. Y bueno nuestro peliverde y el protagonista de este fic, miraba fijamente a Robin desde lejos observando de cómo se despedía de los demás, mientras sonreía de esa forma tan arrebatadora que le volvía loco. ¿Algún día le sonreiría así? Lo dudaba. Le encantaba su sonrisa que intentaba ocultarla con la mano pero era imposible, causaba el mismo efecto en él.

-¡Ooooooh! Zoro-senpai.- esa voz chillona provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos. Volteo dejando de observar los ojos azules de la chica y encaro con malicia al fan número uno de la tripulación.

Si, a quien me refiere es el chico con una cresta verde llamado Bartolomeo. Realmente le recordaba mucho a Sanji cuando veía a una chica guapa o cuando intentaba, siendo un fracaso absoluto, ligar con Nami y Robin, porque ahora mismo tenía los ojos de forma de corazón, una cara de embobado y bailaba casi igual. Lo que digo, que se parece mucho a Sanji con tanto babeo y corazoncito.

-Mmm…- metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras le miraba con indiferencia.

-Que-yo-yo…-empezó a tartamudear. Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, sin poder liberarla. Nunca imagino que estaría delante de unos de sus mayores ídolos. Tanto que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Eh. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que irme.-le veía temblar como un flan.

-¡Ooooooh!¡ Zoro-senpai está hablando conmigo. Es el mejor día de mi vida!- sin más comenzó a llorar como las cataratas del Niágara. Zoro le dio como grima que apareció una gota de sudor de tipo anime en su cabellera verde. En serio, este chico necesitaba un psicólogo pero urgentemente, era muy raro, más raro que Brook.

\- Adiós.- volteo dirigiéndose al barco pero ante quería estar un rato con Robin, aunque fuera disimuladamente y durante unos segundos.

-No no. Espera. Quiero pedirte algo.- informo saliendo de su trance, cuando vio que se marchaba y en el sentido contrario.

-No me hagas perderé el tiempo.- no detuvo su andar estando seguro de que iba por el camino correcto.

-Pero, pero…- tartamudeo. Sabía de sobra como era el carácter del espadachín al igual que su sentido la orientación. A ver quién es el guapo que le dice que está equivocado antes de que te hiciera pedacitos por unas de sus famosas katanas.

-Que me dejes en paz.- grito.

\- Pero… es que…

-¿Qué?- le dedico una mira fría de las suyas.

-Es por el otro lado.- le informo. Zoro paro su andar avergonzado y dio la media vuelta, esta vez en el camino correcto. Si es que su sentido de la orientación es legendaria y mira que se podía ver perfectamente el barco a esa distancia y para ser sinceros también se podía ver el sexual cuerpo de la morena desde allí.-¡WOA! El sentido de la orientación de Zoro -senpai es el peor que hay en todo el Nuevo Mundo. Es alucinante.- aulló cuando paso por su lado con sus ojos de corazón.

Zoro simplemente bufo, ya tenía demasiados incordios para que el fanboy le estuviera dando la lata. Solo deseaba salir a la mar y echarse la siesta. Y también dejar de pensar en Robin, aunque fuera un segundo. No paraba de pensar en ella besándola y abrazándola tumbados en una cama, mientras ella gemía de placer por las acaricias que le proporcionaba él, por todo el excitante cuerpo de las ojos azules.

-Zoro-senpai.-le llamo de nuevo. Estaba empezando a cabrearse.

-¿Qué cojones quieres de una maldita vez?- se notaba lo enfadado que estaba, que hizo que Bartolomeo retrocediera unos pasos temblorosos.

-¿Podías firmarme un autógrafo?- pidió con los ojos de forma de destello. Era su destino y su misión. Ahora podía morir feliz.

Zoro se sorprendió a la petición. Él realmente no se consideraba alguien importante y menos un héroe, pero dentro de poco seria el mejor espadachín del mundo. Pero le sorprendió un montón, quien quería un autógrafo suyo si fuera de otro lo entendería. Pero de él. Resignado, acepto su deseo. Desfundo una de sus katanas al asombro del fanboy que temblaba aún más que antes.

-¿Dónde quieres que te firme?- sus ojos se tornaron sombrío que daba miedo de solo verlo. Le iba a cortar en dos. Para eso yo no quiero su autógrafo.

-Nonononono.-intento tranquilizarlo. Quería estar entero. Aunque fuera un completo fan de esta tripulación no quería que le cortara en pedacitos. Aunque en el fondo no le importaría, una cicatriz como autógrafo de su ídolo, era un gran honor.-Solo quiero que me firmes aquí.- le mostró en su mano el cartel con su nueva recompensa y en la otra mano poseía un rotulador permanente negro.

Jo había quitado toda la diversión. El espadachín coloco en su funda su queridas katanas, Wado. Tomo el cartel de su recompensa y el rotulador para firmar, mientras intentaba ignorar la cara que ponía Bartolomeo que parecía un acosador o un fangirl adolescente totalmente loca que en cualquier momento se echaría encima para arrancarle toda la ropa y colgarla en su psicópata habitación. Puede también que le secuestrara, a saber para qué. (Fans podéis pensar lo más pervertido que vuestra imaginación os permita.)

Mientras que Zoro se encargaba de firmar, escucho la risueña risa de Robin cerca de él. No pudo contenerse, aunque tuviera mucho autocontrol en su cuerpo, miro de reojo a la morena que reía radiantemente. Observo como se despedía de Rebecca y Violet con un abrazo al igual que hizo con Koala y los demás, nada de qué preocuparse, ni siquiera cuando de un salto Leo se colocó en su mano para que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que se sonrojase. Pero lo que le enfado mucho que casi explota allí mismo por los celos, es que ella miro hacia el cirujano y le dedicara una sonrisa de las suyas que fue correspondida por el moreno. ¿Es que había algo entre ellos? No, eso era imposible pero aun así, nadie pero nadie tenía derecho de saborear esa sonrisa, solo él, pero no podía reprochárselo, no era nadie para decirle lo que debia hacer y de quien podía enamorarse.

-¿Zoro-senpai…?-pregunto dudoso si preguntarle o no. En cambio se ganó una mirada demoníaca del chico. Los celos volvían a recorrerle las venas y no era la primera vez. Desde que se reencontraron, esa sensación era muy repetitiva y era presente todos los días y más cuando Sanji le tiraba los tejos, con muy poco éxito, a la arqueóloga. Más de una vez quiso cortarle los brazos al cocinero por intentar ligar con la chica que le volvía loco. Apretó tanto el rotulador que casi lo estalla. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dudo, pero quería romper la tensión que se podía palpar con mucha facilidad. La mirada de Zoro cada vez era más intensa y maligna, si las miradas mataran él estaría más que muerto.- ¿Tú estás enamorado de Robin-senpai?-se arrepiento el mismo momento que libero esas palabras.

-¿Qué?-se sobresaltó a la pregunta formulada. Tanto se notaba. Su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro se tiño de un color rojo pasión por la vergüenza.-Que… dices idiota... No digas gilipolleces. Yo… no estoy enamorado de esa mujer ni arto de sake.-tartamudeo por la culpa de los nervios.

-No se.-se encogió de hombros.- Robin-senpai es una mujer muy hermosa y muy inteligente. Y como la mirabas, pues pensé…-argumento sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Ni loco. Hay que ser un completo estúpido para enamorarse de esa mujer. Y la miro así porque no confía en ella.- mintió como un canalla.

-Entonces porque te has puesto celoso cuando le ha sonreído a ese.- señalo a Law. Sabia que había tenido un pequeño acercamiento cuando Doflamingo ataco a Robin y ella intento proteger a Law como podía. Esta en el capitulo 724.

-Yo no me he puesto celoso. Son imaginación tuyas.

-Pues haríais una buena pareja.

-No tienes celebro o ¿que?. Seguro que te golpeaste cuando eras pequeño.- afirmo sin dudarlo ningún segundo.

-¡MI CELEBRO ESTA BIEN IDIOTA!-Zoro rápidamente le echo una mirada maligna que provoco que se acojonara y sudara en frío.- ¿Entonces estas enamorada de Nami-senpai?- lo que ha dicho.

Si ahora mismo estuviera bebiendo sake o lo que fuera seguro que se atragantaría por esa pregunta.

-¡NI LOCO. NO ME ENAMORARÍA DE ESA BRUJA USURERA Y MANIPULADORA! ¡PREFIERO SUICIDARME AHORA MISMO!- suerte que no estaba allí Nami que si no le hubiera golpeado hasta dejarle inconsciente en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Me alegro. Porque creo que Luffy-senpai está enamorada de ella. Ya que no paraba de hablar de ella con mucho detallismos diciendo lo buena que es y más cosas…. –era muy obvio.

Zoro se estaba hartando de este interrogatorio. Porque tenía que darle explicaciones a un idiota como él. Estaba a punto de desfundar una de sus katanas cuando…

-Hola, chicos. – saludo una voz femenina detrás de Zoro. No tardo ni un segundo en reconocer esa dulce voz.

-¡ROBIN-SENPAI!-salto de la alegría confirmando al espadachín que no estaba equivocado. Bartolomeo empezó a bailar alrededor de la morena, provocando que liberara una pequeña carcajada que fue cubierta por una de sus manos.- ¡Ooooooh!Eres tan hermosa como inteligente.- ahora sí que se parecía a Sanji.

La morena fijo la mirada en el cacho papel que tenía en las manos de Zoro. Se acerco lentamente provocando que Zoro se sonrojara por el acercamiento. Cogió el cartel rozando con la mano de Zoro y lo observo con detalle.

-Kenshi-san, te han sacado muy bien en la foto. Hay que reconocer que sales muy guapo.- comento con un tono juguetón. Le devolvió el cartel saboreando el sonrojo de Zoro- Me alegro por tu nueva recompensa. ¡Enhorabuena!- le sonrió radiantemente.

-Gracias.-aparto rápidamente la mirada de sus ojos azules que sin querer se hundió en ellos desde hace un buen rato. Si seguía un segundo más nadando en ellos acabaría besándola sin querer.

-Robin-senpai.- la cogió de repente las manos casi babeando. Esto provocó una mueca de enfada al peliverde que no pasó desapercibida para Robin. Intento recuperar sus manos pero no lo conseguía, las tenían bien sujetas.

-Dime, Bartolomeo.- el ego del chico se hincho a un extremo que casi moría allí mismo. Podría morir feliz y en los brazos de su querida Robin-senpai. El cuerpo de Zoro empezó a cubrirse de un aura negra. Pero Bartolomeo estaba tan concentrado en aspecto de la chica que ni lo percato.

-¡KYAAAAA!-grito como una nenaza.- ¡ROBIN-SENPAI SABE MI NOMBRE! ¡AHORA PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ!-qué situación más incómoda.-Puedes firmarme en el pecho, por favor.-rápidamente se arrancó la camiseta enseñando su pecho musculoso y su tatuaje, que no tenía nada que envidiar del torso musculosos de Zoro. El del espadachín era el mejor con diferencia, para opinión de la arqueóloga.

-Claro.- acepto a la rara petición. Pero aseguraría que el 90% haríamos lo mismo que Bartolomeo.

Robin cogió el rotulador que poseía Zoro en la mano, pero disimuladamente le hizo una pequeña acaricia provocando que se sobresaltase. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente firmo su pecho izquierdo con una elegante letra. De la emoción que tenía en el cuerpo se desmayó, cuando observo la firma.

-Vaya pirata nos hemos encontrado.- bufo. Cruzo sus brazos mientras sonreí de medio lado.

-No me volveré a duchar en mi vida. – recupero la conciencia más o menos. Pues allá él si no se quiere lavar, pero seguro que nadie se acercaría a él nunca más. Aunque fuera un tío muy raro había que reconocer que le había ayudado mucho en la batalla. Zoro agradeció mentalmente porque gracias a él, Robin salió entera en esa matanza.

-Mira que desmayarse por una estupidez como esa. Si es que se parece al cejas rizadas y todo.- recordó el peliverde aumentando la carcajada de la morena.

-No seas malo, kenshi-san. A ti te pasaría lo mismo. Fufufufu.

-Lo dudo mucho.- el tono que utilizo parecía seguro y furioso, pero ocurría todo lo contrario. Así que solo frunció el ceño y bufo.

-Así.- sugirió con una sonrisa picarona. Poso un dedo en sus labios provocando una vista excitante que lo disfruto al máximo. Él quedo confuso uno segundo. ¿Qué tramaba?

Sin que pudiera proyectar palabra, Robin le sujeto del rostro y le beso con una pasión inimaginable y nunca vista en ella. Zoro quedo en estado de shock y con los ojos bien abierto como platos. Cuando quiso corresponderla, ella lo dio por finalizado el beso. Zoro quedo paralizado aun en estado de shock. Seguramente le hubieran visto con tanta gente alrededor pero no ocurrió, antes de que Robin le besara se aseguró de que nadie le prestara atención, excepto Bartolomeo que estaba medio inconsciente.

-Espero que te haya gustado mi firma…Zoro.- le susurro en el oído antes de darle un castro beso en los labios y comenzar andar hacia el barco donde se encontraba los demás que estaban a punto de zarpar.

-Lo ves cómo estás enamorado de ella.- aseguró el fan aun en el suelo intentando asimilar todas las emociones ocurridas.

-Te equivocas.- confeso dejando más confuso al fan.- No estoy enamorado de ella.- sonrió victorioso de medio lado.-Estoy completamente enamorado de ella.- confesó dirigiéndose con los demás. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Sentía lo mismo, ya no tenían que dudarlo más.

Despidiéndose de todos sus amigos con la mano empezaron a zarpar al bello y misterioso mar. Nunca olvidaría esa alocada aventura. Pero más aventuras le esperaban, pero la principal ahora mismo era reencontrarse con los demás y vivir más aventuras, pero puede que dos perdonas vivieran otro tipo de aventura juntos. Y bueno Bartolomeo estaba más que feliz ya que había conocido a sus ídolos. Ya se podía morir en paz, prometiendo que se volverían a encontrar y que se convertiría igual que Luffy. Yo creo que esto último nos deberíamos preocupar.

Dressrosa al final sí que era una isla apasionada y romántica, sino mirar a Zoro y a Robin.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Bueno hace tiempo pensé que con lo Bartolomeo es tan detallista y súper fan tenía que tener esa pregunta que a un montón de fan tenemos desde hace años. Yo me lo imaginado así y lo he hecho muy resumido porque si no os duermo. Quería dar gracias a Oda por crear este gran anime. Y como dicen: Oda es el que creo estos personajes y este mundo pero yo soy la que ha tenido esta alocada idea.**_

 _ **Pd: espero que os paséis por los demás fic mío por que hace poco termine el; "La boda de Robin". Y no recibí ningún Review T-T**_

 _ **Pd: el fin "Adición" dentro de poco publicare el lemmon y puede que haya más capítulos. No sé cuándo lo publicare puede que cuando haya otra clase de economía o cuando termine los exámenes que estoy con ellos hasta marzo.**_

 _ **Y bueno agradecimiento a Sergio que por desgracias ya no somos socios. Bueno… besos y abrazos y espero que me mandéis Review.**_


End file.
